mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Count to 1000
Here we post the numbers from 1 to 1000, but please say something else to. The user that post 1000 will get 200 clicks from me. :1. I start--Mwarvik3838 06:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :2.-- 19:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :3. I am awesome. :4. Did you get this from MLNO? :5. Zzzzzz... 01:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :6. Beep Beep Honk. :7. Wooots!!! -- 02:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :8. Bored yet? 02:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :9. not yet 02:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :10. Your tolerance of the monotonous surprises me. 03:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :11. *silence* 04:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :12. *no silence*x) -- 04:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :13.--1,2,3,4,5 what is next :P 04:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :14. ... -- 15:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :15. Click for a big surprise! :16. ... -- 15:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :17. We are a long way already--Mwarvik3838 16:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :18.--6,7,8,9...-- 16:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :19.--10,11,12,13?-- 16:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :20. Wow you know more numbers than me XD-- 16:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :21. Surely it'll be better to list with #s XD :22. I know a place we are at 13000 or something--Mwarvik3838 16:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :23.--14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25! --Bobertbojo2 20:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :24. that go fast 21:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) : \sum^{25}_{25=25} \frac{25 + 25^{25} - \frac{25}{25}}{25 + 25 - 25^{25}} 02:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :26. A,B,C,D,E,F,G... :27 hhhiii 02:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :28 (-_-),(0_0),(X_X)-- 02:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :29 HI 02:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :30. Looks like some of us are starting to forget the period XP 02:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :31 what period? 02:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :32. Uh, the period that should be between "what" and "31"... 02:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :33. O 02:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :34. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin faucibus eleifend est, id consequat magna hendrerit sit amet. Aliquam faucibus. 02:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :35. do you know german is my middle name-- 02:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :36. Do you know Followed by 100 zeroes is my middle name? 02:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :37. is a long middle name-- 02:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :38. Is a longer middle name. 02:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :39. I have four names :p :D XD 02:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :40. Wouldn't it be funny if I stopped posting? 03:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :41. NO 03:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :42. (Some people have no sense of humor.) 03:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :43. if i say you dont have sense of humor im telling a lie 04:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :44. I only have a sense of humour. 07:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :45. I do not think it is funny. 14:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :46. I like penguins... :46. ;46. :$^> 14:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :47. = (74-27+47)/2 16:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :48. 1 = 1^764 = 2^6243 = 3^5256 = 4^4125 = 5^336 = 6^2 17:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :49. 1 + 1 = 1x + 1x = 2 - 2 17:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :50. woo hoo 50th and 1+1=window 17:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :51. long live this forum 17:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :52. Too many letters O.o-- 17:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :53. ((>o_o))> ((>o_o))>-- 17:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :54. ... -- 18:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :55. LRC is making me >_7 \cdot 13 + 1! 20:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :93. This a lot of numbers :94. This procedure can carry on indefinitely. Our universe can only remain for a finite amount of time, therefore causing a paradox; subsequently, all time continuum implodes and now we're all dead. 21:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :95. Yay for us. 23:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :96. The party who has posted the message above must not be dead, although it was scientifically proved that nobody is through means of message number 94. This, therefore, is a paradox that causes yet another implosion. 23:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :97.How many time will the universe implode? 23:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :98. You're still alive, causing yet another one. 01:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :99. Whoop-dee-doo. Kaboom. 01:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :100.①⓪⓪! (Ⓦⓐⓗⓞⓞ.) 02:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ---- :101. one hundred!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :102. Miscounted. 03:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :103. Reversed. 04:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :104. Sent from my iPod. -- 04:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :105. I dont have an ipod :( 04:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :106. Don't see what the fuss about iPods is all about. Just get a Linux netbook and you'll be fine. 21:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :107. i have linux,windows vista and another that i dont remember the name 00:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :108. W00t! Finally someone else who has Linux... 01:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :109. you are the only person i know use Linux too-- 01:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :110. I am still alive. According to FB100Z, this will cause another implosion. This implosion is enhanced due to exponential growth. This means every time I post on this page, the implosions will increese more greatly. Boom. 03:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :111. However, the implosion mentioned in the above nonfictional scenario subsequently causes yet another implosion due to the fact that the populace is still alive and the universe being still intact. The aforementioned process can therefore endlessly cause implosions (none of which take place) but our universe is finite, and therefore cannot exist long enough to hold all of the implosions. From this fact arises a paradox that causes all time continuum to burst at the seams, therefore exploding instead of imploding. 03:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :112. WHAT??-- 04:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :113. 1) This post will cause another explosion in the paradox. Boom. 2) This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... KABOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! 04:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :114. anything is left x )-- 04:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :115. Nothng is left after the last explosion. But the post above means somthing is left. This paradox causes another explosion. 00:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :116. Unfortunately, the individual or individuals who have created the notice above have made an erroneous conclusion that the universe exploded. Since it is only a mere paradox, this causes subsequent implosions. However, I would like to not only point out the error, but to see that those in the future will not only realize that implosions are the result of paradoxical situations, but also that explosions are the result of an infinite number of repetitions of an action within a finite time continuum. I sincerely hope that this notification will disambiguate all future erroneous conclusions that result from confusions between im-'' and ''ex-''. Further errors due to this fallacy may result in others claiming that time continuum has ''ixploded or emploded. 00:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :117. I would like to say that this cannot go on infinatly. There can only be 1000 posts, meaning, the previous implosions and explosions could not have happened. This causes yet another paradox, meaning another implosion. (Yipee.) 01:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :118. time again !!* 14:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :119. The fallacy in Uiuiuy35's post 117 stated that it cannot on infinitely. This is incorrect, as Mwarvik did not explicitly say that we are not allowed to continue after the 1000th post has been made. This causes an ixplosion that causes all time continuum to eximplimemplixmode. This term is used to refer to an action where the inside of an object explodes inside-out and the outside implodes inside-out, while the front of the object implodes and the back explodes inside-out. 21:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :120. < yay and FB100Z all I can say is your smart and I do not understand a word your saying. 13:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :121.neat lettering, fb100z i think it was for #100 :122. mmmmm... Maple Cinnamin Rolls are good. 22:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :123. not a big fan of cinimon rolls, but i love maple syrup :) :124. Not Maple as in Maple Syrup, but as in a Maple Bar. Do you know those? 01:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : 125 = 5^3 . In response to LegoManiac's post, no, I am not smart. The above post, when translated to plain English, makes absolutely no sense. 03:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : 126=31.5*4 . Yes, im pretty sure eximplixmode or wutever is not a word. 12:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :127. Eximplimemplixmode is not a real word. I completely made that up. ^_^ 17:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :128. Finally finished Mowing the Front Lawn. Oh yeah, Happy Memorial Day! 18:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :129. Finally finished Writing this Silly Message. Oh yeah, Happy Memorial Day! 18:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :130. I get school out today, so yep. Happy Memorial Day. : 131=1*13+1 Yeah, same here. I also had Friday off. 19:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :131. wow.a 4 day weekend :132. Not to brag, mind you. 19:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :133. W∆Fʄ└Ξ∫! 21:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :134. hi im back 21:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :135. I have no Idea what FB100Z said. 23:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :136. I think he say wafles but he spell it wrong are waffles-- 23:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :137. In that case I agree. Waffles taste good. 02:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :138. Me too.-- 02:53, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :139. i LOVE waffles. pure sugar basicly. 03:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :140. Whit honey and butter taste very good.-- 03:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :141. I went to this lodge on the Washington side on the Columbia, and they and White Chocolate Chips next to the waffles and French Toast. 14:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :142. What is your favorite food-- 23:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :143. Homemade Pizza. I forgot that when I posted # 117, I forgot to mention I made the Master Chief Post. (Spartan 117 from Halo) 23:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :144. ƒ₢₢₯ 01:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :145. I think you said "food". If that was what you said, then yes, food is good. 23:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :146. Good you now undestod-- 00:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :147. nice halo refernece with #117. The Master cheif. :148. Yes. I am a Halo fanatic. 04:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :149. IM prety bad at this game 04:59, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :150. i dont see how you can be bad at a game where you just count and say sum stuff :151. 151 * 151 / 151 + 151 - 151 = 151! --bobertbojo2 (talk | ) 12:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :152. 15.2% done 13:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :153. make that 15.3% done... :154. Wrong now is 15.4% done-- 01:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :155. well it was 15.3 when i wrote it. :156. now are 15.6% hahahaha-- 01:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :157. we are getting really HIGH in the numbers :158. Hey 131! 1*13+1=14, not 131, unless, of course, (1*13)+1, and you kill off the plus sign.--94knux (talk) 16:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :159. I will start posting more when it goes up to 900. 16:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :160. Prepare for a LOOONG wait.--94knux (talk) 03:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :161. yep. 739 until 900 :162. At this will going to get 1000 in two months, we can due faster than that.-- 05:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :163. Why's everything big down here? o.O 09:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :164. The mackmoron11 sig make the letters bigger each time he post.-- 14:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :165. my sig is doing this? how do i fix it? (posted by Mackmoron11 but my sig is malfunctioning) :166. I don't know I check you sig two times and all seem to be correct and only is in this forum-- 14:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :167. yeah. all the other forums are ok, and talk pages, but on here the font in my sig looks like i used the tag on it.(posted by Mackmoron11 but my sig is malfunctioning) :168. I can't fix this forum by put 14:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :169. Sorry German77, but you can't post twice in a row. (Otherewise,a person could get the prize cheaply.) 15:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :170. I know that-- 15:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :171. German77 didn't post twice in a row! oR did he?--94knux (talk) 04:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :172. the stuff that saysposted by mackmoron11, i did post that.we thought my sig was messing everything up, but it was actuly german's sig. :173. I dint know wy only in this forum happen but now are fixed-- 22:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :174. Well, when I posted, where my post is now there was a second post from German77, so... ??? 01:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :175. huh? :176. Now I know what you are talking about when I fix this I have to informate I fixed it, you can just inore it 03:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :177. almost to 200 now :) :178. I made a video! here-- 13:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :179. 14:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :180. 18%-- 21:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :181. 18.1 percent. 03:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :182. Im bored now-- 05:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :183. That doesn't surprise me. (Wow, it's been a long time since I've been on this forum.) 06:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :184. Did you see my new nav.-- 06:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :185. I MUST WIN :186. How many Wikipedians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 20:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :187. ? 20:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :188. 1? 20:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :189. well there are 2 answers: the normal, happy, help-spread-information kind:1. the evil, vandal, stupid echo and cuttup type guys:20 :190. 19%HAPPY, 81% BORED-- 01:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :191. Hi 19.1% done 02:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :192. We need more people edit in this page. 04:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :193. I like PI! (3.1415). coup on11 :194. PI? -- 22:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :195. This is my first post on this page, and we're almost at 200!!--Metagross376 19:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :196. Yeah, I like pi and pie! WEEEEEEEEE!! :197. We only need to do this 703 times more XP . 21:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :198. How do you make the color????????????--Metagross376 18:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :199. Use the code -- 22:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :200. POST NUMBER TWO-HUNDRED!!!!!! 20:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ---- :201. 20.1% 20:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::202. 20.2% 22:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :203. can some1 sig my traffic plz?